Gary's Revenge
by ChocoMuffins
Summary: The darker side of Pokemon Blue is revealed.


Author's Note: I first came up with the idea on a forum site when we were on the topic of scary Pokemon hack stories. I got some positive feedback from a couple of users so I decided to upload it here. The story below isn't that scary, to be honest, but I personally find it somewhat disturbing and creepy.

I do not own Pokemon.

Enjoy. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

I remember several years ago I picked up my old Pokémon Blue game and decided to start fresh. My old file contained decent accomplishments, but there were some things I wished I hadn't done.

I slid farther into my seat at the computer, placing my legs stretched out on the desk in front of me. I blew the dust from the cartridge and inserted it into the slot of my purple Gameboy Color.

While waiting for the game to load up, I left my game console on the computer chair and went into the kitchen for a snack. When I came back with a cherry soda and cheese crackers, I noticed something very odd.

The start screen was blank. Just white showed up – nothing else. Figuring it was just a glitch; I shrugged it off and confirmed to play, while taking a sip from my drink. I selected "new game" and skipped through the intro. Nothing out of ordinary there.

I gave myself the name "Ace". I stuck with the name Gary for my rival. But that's probably not important to you.

I played for hours. I have forgotten how much fun this game was. But after beating the fourth gym I noticed something wrong.

Gary suddenly came running out of nowhere towards my direction. This has never happened before. He stopped in front of me and said, "I'm sick of you always trying to impress my grandpa. THIS ENDS NOW, YOU MORON."

My belly did the strangest flip flop and my heart started beating like crazy. _This can't be happening…_I thought as the screen switched to battle mode.

It started out as any Pokémon battle. Gary sent out his wartortle and I sent out my chameleon. Still confused but I managed to defeat him. Had I somehow unlocked something I never done before? It didn't make any sense.

Right when I thought everything would turn back to normal, I soon found out I was totally wrong. Gary went insane. He started uttering various Pokemon cries, as if the game was implying he was swearing. He flashed different colors which was also freaky.

I tried running away but I was frozen! I got panicky and tried shutting off my game. To my horror, I could not…

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped my Gameboy on the ground. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I exclaimed again and again.

My mom came rushing into the room. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Something is wrong with this game…" I said, picking up my Gameboy. The screen was frozen. Gary and I stood face to face.

Mom gave me an odd look. "What do you mean?" She peered over my shoulder and glanced at the screen.

"…never mind," I replied as I shoved the console in my hoodie pocket. She probably wouldn't believe me. "I'll just go take a walk outside."

"Well, okay," she said, sitting down on the couch. "If you need anything, you know you can always come to me."

Nodding, I made my way to the front door. I wasn't really going to take a walk though…

I sat down on the front porch and took my Gameboy from the pocket of my hoodie. The screen remained the same, but my emotions did not. This time, I was totally fearless.

Pressing random buttons, I waited for something to happen. I tried shutting it off again but that didn't work either, which I was still puzzled about.

After a few more experiments, I gave up. It was probably stuck like this forever and there was nothing I could do about it.

Days passed. Months crept by. The screen was still frozen. Gary and I stood face to face.

Two years passed. I was fourteen. Gary and I, still, stood face to face.

I celebrated my fifteenth birthday with family and friends. One of my cousins found my Gameboy buried beneath her stuff in her tote bag. She asked me how it got there. I shrugged and told her sometimes it ended up in random places without me knowing. She assumed it was a joke and threw the junky console away, which I didn't mind because I knew it would return and show up in a random place the next day.

And I was right. The day after my birthday party, my purple Gameboy Color, that good ol' thing that provided me with hours of entertainment, ended up on my nightstand.

Gary and I stood face to face.

The strange occurrences went on. If my dad ever found it in his briefcase, he chuckled and placed it back on my nightstand, thinking it was me who placed it there.

If my mom was pulling weeds from her garden, she would see the console lying mysteriously in the dirt and shake her head in annoyance.

My little brother would just chuck it out the window. He never admitted it, but I knew he was afraid.

It would always return - either on my bookshelf, the computer chair, or my nightstand. Gary and I still stood face to face.

One day I had enough. Even though I had become used to this hide-and-seek game, I wanted to let my family know I wasn't an immature child who enjoyed playing constant tricks on her family.

I took a hammer from my dad's garage and killed that thing. To my surprise, the screen went black. I felt relieved but a little spooked at the same time. I wasn't sure why I suddenly got chills, but I did. Somehow I sensed that wasn't the right thing to do. Somehow I sensed that I would regret what I did. Badly.

To this day, I regret it terribly. I will never forget what happened that night.

Lying in my bed, ready to get some shut eye, I still felt the chills like I did earlier that day when I took the hammer and smashed my Gameboy. Scolding myself mentally for being so paranoid, I drifted off to sleep.

Loud Pokémon cries woke me up in the middle of the night. When I opened my eyes, I could feel all the blood drain from my face. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

Gary stood in front of me. He flashed colors while uttering various Pokémon cries and stared blankly at me. He looked exactly like the character in Pokémon Blue, only life-sized.

Gary and I both stood face to face.

It felt like forever. Seriously, I never experienced anything for so long. It was so terrifying and I wanted to die. I wanted it to end so badly, I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. We were stuck like this.

I have no idea how much time passed…days, months, maybe even years.

I don't remember what happened, but one day I was suddenly fine. I was enjoying life, laughing with my friends at the park. I couldn't recall anything previously, except that eternal-like night.

I'm sixteen now. The incident that happened five years ago, when I was eleven, still haunts me. I still have nightmares. I never told anyone, except to the people who are reading this right now.

I don't blame you for not believing me. I know you might think I'm insane and that I belong in some mental institute. Or that I'm just trying to mess up a children's game with my twisted mind. I don't blame you one bit.

Just remember though: Never take a hammer and smash a video game console. The consequences are horrifying and you will regret it for the rest of your life.


End file.
